


【锤基】我洛基今天真的知道错了(中)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【锤基】我洛基今天真的知道错了(中)

索尔从来没有体会过如此尴尬的场面。

他想装作没看见，可洛基抬眼就看见了他。

洛基染上潮红的脸瞬间变的惨白。他的嘴唇嗫嚅着，似乎在经历着此生最可怕的事情。床上沾湿了一片不知是什么的液体，洛基的阴茎顶端还在流着透明液体。

索尔觉得一秒都待不住了，他不知道自己为何这么烦躁。他扔下东西，转身快步走出了房子。

他再怎么想也没想过会发生这种事一一自家弟弟在自慰的时候会喊他哥哥的名字。

他只想找个地方好好冷静冷静，虽然他不想承认，可事实已胜于雄辩一一他硬了。

在他看到洛基难以自持的颤抖，甚至毫无自知的唤着他的名字的那一刻。他就已经控制不住自己了。

他差点直接扑上去。

肯定是积的太久了。索尔想。连自己的弟弟都不放过，真他妈是个禽兽。

他一直躲在门外，就那样站了快有一个小时。

期间，他试图听屋子里发生了什么，可却什么也听不见。

他开门进去，打算把屋子里收拾一下。索尔惊讶的发现床上什么都没有，床单也被换过了一一就像什么都没发生一样。

如果不是刚才的那一幕太过刺激，他真的要怀疑刚才发生的一切都是幻觉。

他觉得必须和洛基好好谈谈了。索尔敲了敲洛基房间的门。里面就像没有人一样，没有任何声音。

期间，无论索尔说什么屋子里都不发一言，但索尔好像听见了若有若无的啜泣声。听起来又委屈又让人心疼。

可无论索尔说什么，屋里都一声不吭。

索尔没办法，只好回屋了。

索尔想不通，他不知道这小祖宗一天天怎么了，被意淫的是他，就算要难过应该是他难过。但实际上，反倒是意淫别人的人看上去更伤心。

索尔想，反正你总有一天会出来，我等着。

可索尔没想到，他真没等到。

从那之后洛基每天起床早的可怕，晚上回家同样也很早。总之就是，需要上班的索尔真的看不见他，只要洛基一回到家就锁上屋门，开始深度自闭。

他不知道该怎么做了，这个时候他想起了小祖宗上次祸害的那孩子。

巴基，对，是叫巴基，索尔想。

巴基比洛基大一届，他们在同一个学校读不同专业。

他立马给巴基打了电话，拜托他帮忙看着点洛基，一有什么情况赶紧告诉他。

他没想到的是，巴基连续几天都告诉他什么都没发生，洛基就像个正常的大学生，天天按时上课。

索尔觉得有点不可思议，但是这样也好，他的弟弟能照顾好自己就行。

 

然后有一天洛基突然拿回来一张宿舍申请表，他想要离开索尔家去学校寄宿。

索尔稍微愣了一下，随即反应了过来。按道理讲，弟弟逐渐自立了是好事，可不知为何，他就是不太想让洛基搬出去。

 

索尔在签完字之后迟疑了一下，但还是问道：“你为什么想要搬出去？”

“不用你管，你签完字就行。”洛基并不打算回答他的话，说着伸手想要拿签好的申请表。

“你得跟我说清楚，我可是你的监护人。”

“没什么好说的。”

洛基一副无所谓的态度让索尔有点火大，他不由得语气强硬了些。

“我可是你哥哥，你总该……”

“你他妈的还没发现吗？！我根本就没把你当哥哥！”洛基大声喊着，泪水覆上眼底，从他的眼角止不住的滴落。

“我从小就喜欢你！每一次自慰想着的都是你，我甚至还想让你抱我……都是我的错，我为什么要喜欢你，你这个混蛋……”洛基用手背笨拙的抹着眼泪。

他一边抢过申请表，一边抹着眼泪，头也不回的直接出了屋。

索尔觉得这一段话里的信息量太大了。

但这么看来，一切就解释的通了。

妈的，他们可是兄弟。虽然没有血缘关系，但这剧情也太魔幻了，索尔想。

他打算就这样让洛基冷静一阵子。而且说真的，他自己也需要冷静冷静。

本来以为这看似平静的日子会持续很久。可是谁都没想到，事情出现了转折。

巴基晚上突然给他打了电话，说觉得事情有点不太对劲。他看到洛基从酒吧出来，旁边有一个高大的男人搀扶着他。根据他所说，洛基脸上泛着不正常的潮红，说话也有些语无伦次。

他怀疑旁边的人对洛基带着一些不好的目的。

 

又或者，是洛基自愿的。

索尔知道，洛基从小长得就好看，双眼清澈的宛如绿宝石。只要洛基盯着人看，对方不由自主的就会被吸引。

是好事，但有时候可能也会引发灾难。比如这回，就差点让索尔急的心脏骤停。

他赶紧找到巴基说的地方，可早就没了两人的影。索尔觉得脑内嗡嗡直响，他继续寻找着，终于，在酒吧附近的暗巷里发现了两人。

 

索尔只觉得目呲欲裂。

 

洛基的下身什么都没穿，裤子早就被扔到了一旁，他转过身贴着墙壁，任由男人伸着手指扩张着他的后穴。

细碎的呻吟自洛基的口中流出，他眯着眼睛，舒服的指尖不断挠着墙壁。

可他突然感觉后面的手指被抽离了，他正想回头看看发生了什么，只听后面“砰”的一声巨响。

他回过头去，没想到看见索尔眼神阴暗的站在他身后。

洛基直接愣在了原地，他视线下移，看到了被索尔打的跪倒在地的男人。

男人挣扎起身急忙跑出了巷子。此时此刻暗巷里就只剩下他们两个了。

洛基因微醺显得脸颊红润，他努力的维持不稳的站姿，他说：“我早都成年了，和谁在哪干什么是我的自由，你来干什么。”

 

见索尔不说话，洛基感觉有点心慌，可他还是装作不在乎的样子，他拿起裤子打算离开，可他还没来得及拿起裤子，就被索尔狠狠地按着后背推到了墙上。

洛基被他按的发疼，他想要抱怨，可当他回过头，却克制不住的发抖。

他从来没见过索尔这个模样，他的眼眸中没有一丝光亮，只有狠戾与愤怒。

他不敢想象索尔要对他做什么，可如果被他打一顿，怕是下辈子都别想活了。

 

他不想就此服输，洛基早就下定决心move on了，他再也不打算和索尔有什么瓜葛了。

 

可洛基觉得气氛有些不太对，他开始疑惑索尔想要干什么，却没想到听到了一阵解皮带时金属碰撞的声音。

 

洛基心下大惊，他想要转过身阻止索尔，可按着他的那只手就像磐石一般，他连动都动不了。

 

可索尔的接下来的话让洛基心里一惊。

“你不是欠操吗，既然谁都行，那就让我来。”

 

他感觉到有一个又热又硬的东西抵在了他的后穴。

 

洛基终于开始慌了，他扭动着腰试图让索尔离开他的身边，可他被索尔的双手箍的动弹不得，只能大口地喘气以适应异物的侵入。

 

刚刚男人的扩张让洛基的后穴变得又湿又柔软，也方便了索尔的进入。

“我们……可是兄弟……”洛基甚至说不出完整的一句话。

“反正没有血缘关系。”索尔毫无温度的说道。

洛基难受的想哭，不只是后面，他心里也难受的很，索尔从来都会容忍他的小脾气，温柔的对待他。可这回却没有。

都是他太放纵了，他一直在挑战索尔的底线。

索尔不理他毫无力度的挣扎，他挺动胯部，直接整根没入。洛基喉咙里呜咽着，他只觉得疼，索尔的东西太大了，他觉得自己的后穴好像要被撑坏了。

 

当索尔开始抽插的时候，洛基早已溃不成军，眼泪顺着他的面颊流下，他发现他根本就停止不了继续喜欢索尔。只要索尔一对自己说话，他就想把心都掏出来给他。

可他该干的不该干的都干了。

索尔现在会怎么看待他？是不听话的弟弟，还是谁都可以随意玩弄的玩具？

“你是不是就想被这样对待，只想让人狠狠地干你？”

索尔的动作让洛基无法正常思考，他只能一边迎合后方不断插入的性器，一边拼命的吸取空中的氧气。

洛基觉得他好像要被索尔整个嵌到墙里去，索尔一次比一次用力，一次比一次进得深。洛基只觉得又疼又爽。他既想让索尔一直这样粗暴的对待他，可内心却也贪念他一直以来的温柔。

洛基的敏感点被来回撞击，过度的快感让他眼前一阵阵发黑，可被异物填满的疼痛仿佛也在提醒他身后的人是谁。

内心的羞耻与开放的环境让洛基更加敏感，索尔不经意间的动作都让洛基缩紧了后穴。洛基仅存的一丝背德感也早已消失的无影无踪。

洛基醉酒后说出口的话语也变的大胆而直白，他不由自主的的向后靠了靠，臀部贴着索尔的胯部磨蹭着，他情迷意乱的说道：“你再快点……”

索尔听到洛基贪心的要求，低笑了一声，像是要直接贯穿洛基一样大幅度的动着下身。

“你是不是一直很想让我这样对你？”索尔俯身靠近洛基耳边说道。

洛基被索尔呼出的热气弄得耳根直痒。他已经不能理解索尔口中的话是什么意思了。他只能感觉出他爱了许多年的人在狠狠地干他。

光是这么想就让他高潮了。洛基拼命咬着下唇不让自己高昂的呻吟从口中流出。嘴唇被他咬的冒出了血珠。

索尔将腿软到几乎站不住的洛基搂着转了个身，让他正面看着自己。他抬起洛基的两条腿，将洛基压到墙上，再一次用力进入他。

洛基被他突然的顶弄刺激的叫出了声，现在他浑身上下支撑的就只有身后的墙和索尔那让他难以自持的阴茎。

这种姿势实在进的太深，洛基觉得他的五脏六腑都在一起震动着。洛基每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，他还想要更多更多。

双腿架空的恐惧让洛基不断的收缩着后穴，索尔也因此进的更深。洛基终于认识不住，他双臂紧紧搂住索尔的脖子，试图向他的哥哥索吻，可后者轻轻别过头，这个吻便落了空。

洛基没有空去失望了，索尔的进攻一轮猛过一轮，他只觉得浑身的器官都被搅在了一起，无上的快感甚至要将他淹没，他射了一次又一次。

直到索尔射入他体内的时候，他甚至完全失去了思考能力。

太舒服了，他甚至想就这样被索尔干死在这里。

快感在逐渐消退，取而代之的是周围逐渐降低的气压。

索尔搂住洛基的腰，为他擦掉从后穴里缓缓流出的精液。

索尔把周围的痕迹清理干净后，捡起了不远处洛基的裤子。他拿起裤子抖了抖灰，从自己钱包里拿出几张钞票塞进裤子后面的口袋

他把裤子丢给洛基。

“拿着钱自己找个地方住，明天自己回学校。”说完索尔便走出了暗巷。

洛基过了好久才反应过来。他靠着墙，睫毛不住地抖动着，他告诉自己，不能哭，这一切都是他咎由自取。

可无论他再怎么欺骗自己，心里却一直有个声音告诉他：

 

这次真的结束了，他的索尔真的不要他了。


End file.
